Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates in general to household display racks for food storage containers, such as spice containers. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved modular display rack which may be used as a single unit or attached with identical units in a modular manner for increased storage capacity.
Display racks for household food storage containers, such as spice containers, are well known. In their most simple form, these are small shelves intended to be mounted upon a wall. Other arrangements take the form of a rack supported upon a counter top, with the containers suspended thereon.
While these prior art devices are acceptable, it is desirable to provide for increased storage capacity at a later date. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a device which may be hung from a wall or rest upon a counter top, at the user""s discretion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular display rack which permits use in a variety of positions, including supported on a horizontal surface, hung from a vertical surface, or suspended.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a rack which may be quickly and easily assembled together with one or more other such racks to increase storage capacity on the racks.
These and other objects are achieved by a modular display rack having a main panel from which extends a support shelf for holding the articles to be displayed. A handle aperture extends through the main panel. The main panel includes a rear support foot with a connector portion which mates with a connector section on the top edge of the main panel, and a connector prong extending from its rear face at a position to engage the handle aperture when the connector portion mates with the connector section. The main panel may also include a male snap connector and a female snap connector positioned to secure the modular connector racks together with rear faces of the main panels opposed. Multiple modular display racks may thus be assembled together.